


Satin in a Coffin

by kasa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Short & Sweet, rey takes no shit, they love eachother tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasa/pseuds/kasa
Summary: You were laying on the carpetLike you're satin in a coffinYou said, "Do you believe what you're saying?"Yeah, right now, but not that oftenAre you dead or are you sleeping?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I wrote in one sitting on my phone when the scene struck me while listening to the song _Satin in a Coffin_ by Modest Mouse. If you don't know the song here are some links:
> 
> [Google Music](https://play.google.com/music/m/T25ex4aavwtxauoa2zshtuls45q?t=Satin_In_A_Coffin_-_Modest_Mouse)//[Spotify](https://play.spotify.com/track/604fgWYaIUfr9UtBe9bj1p)//[Youtube](https://youtu.be/uEPviNo1tjc)

She should not have been surprised.  She didn't know why she hadn't expected something like this to happen.  She hadn't exactly been expecting to find someone in her apartment when she had opened the door, but she really should have seen a coming.  

She had opened her door to find a black mass in the middle of the room.  Once the initial shock and confusion subsided, she realized that it could only be her asshole boyfriend.  She had given him an extra key to her room a couple of weeks earlier but told him that he wasn't to come over without telling her first. She mostly gave it to him so that she could leave for her early classes without having to worry about waking his ornery ass up.  

She couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped her as she closed the door and walked to her desk a few feet away.  She set her bag down on the plush leather chair, an indulgence afforded to her busy the magic of Craigslist, and stalked to the black mass of Kylo.  He didn't even seem to be breathing, he was so still.  

It took a bit of investigating to figure out where his head was, he had his entire body covered in various types of black cloth, but once she did she went down to where she knew his side would be and delivered three swift kicks to the soft flesh under his ribcage.  

“FUCK!” He yelled.  “What the shit, Rey?”  Kylo turned to look at her, face a snarl of anger.

“I'm pretty sure I told you not to be in my apartment without asking first.”  She replied calmly.  She was just now noticing that his eyes looked irritated, red rimming the water lines and moisture catching at the edges.  

“sorry…” He offered the apology meekly. 

“What's the matter, shithead?”  She asked, knowing that she wasn't going to get a straight answer anyway.

“I just missed my little Sunrey.” He said, rolling over onto his side so that he could wrap his arms around her ankles and press a kiss to her shin.

“I'm not buying your bullshit, Solo, what the fuck is going on?”  

He looked up at her, sorrow painted clearly on his features, and sighed.  “Do I haveta tell you right now?” He closed his eyes, seemingly trying to blink away tears, and nuzzled at her calf.  “I promise I'll tell you in a bit, I just don't wanna talk about it right now…”

Rey could feel her eyes try to roll all the way into the back of her head.  She hadn't the foggiest idea how this overgrown toddler of a man had wormed his way into her life.  The amount of headaches he caused her was frankly fucking staggering.  She just couldn't seem to help herself when it came to him, though. 

“Fine.” She sighed, “as long as you get your ass off my floor.”

The grin that cracked his face was huge.  She could tell that he was still upset about something.  But she also knew that he would tell her when he was ready and that he was so much easier to deal with when given the time to process whatever it was. 

“Okay baby, I'll get up.”  He slowly rolled up onto his knees, then shuffled his way to her bed.  

“I've got to do some homework, so you're gonna have to entertain yourself.” She told him.  She moved her bag onto the floor so she could sit down at her desk.  “You got something, or do you need to borrow my Chromebook?” 

“Is it okay if I just take a nap, babe?” He asked pulling slightly at her duvet.  Rey was very particular about her bed, so she was glad that he hadn't seen fit to just dive into it while she was gone.  Finding him on the floor was starting to make a bit more sense.  She didn't have anything else that one could lay down on.

“If it will keep you quiet for a few hours I don't mind.” 

“Okay baby.”  She could hear him climbing under the covers, but she didn't hear anything further from him, so she was content for the moment.  

**Author's Note:**

> The scene kinda popped into my more or less fully formed, and I just sat in a Panera sipping ice tea and writing. I pondered for a while adding to it, but I didn't really know what else to do with it, and I figured I might as well just post it....
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> [You can also find on tumblr.](https://kasamon.tumblr.com) And, if you want to give me a fic prompt that'd be pretty cool!


End file.
